Sweet Laughter
by Coffee Wings
Summary: You never really know a person until you're locked alone with them in a room for an hour or two. Darkjewlshipping. That's Gold x PLatina. Yaaay, crack couples :'D One-shot contest entry on Pokemon Forums. Rated T. You know. Just in-case.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON SPECIAL.

THIS ONE-SHOT IS DEDICATED TO BILLY JOEL. 8D

BECAUSE HIS SONG "UPTOWN GIRL" INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS CRACK COUPLE FIC.

333

///Sweet Laughter

It had all started out so simple- during training, a chaotic storm struck. Seeking shelter, Platina and her twelve companions found a large seemingly abandoned house. Although she didn't know these people, she trusted Red, Green and the others knowing they were her seniors.

Platina ran her fingers through her raven hair. She had been exploring this rather large house for hours now, and frankly, she was tired of walking. Earlier Green divided the group of thirteen pokedex holders into two groups. While they waited for the storm to stop, one group would explore the house searching for other residents, friendly or otherwise. The majority stayed behind on the first floor to wait for them. The raven haired girl made sure she remembered who exactly stayed behind and what her names were. With her were Red, Ruby, Sapphire and… what was his name again? Oh, right- Gold. Her feet ached. Suddenly she longed to be with her friends on the bottom floor. She imagined Dia searching for the kitchen and Pearl smacking him across the head for some reason or another. Chuckling to herself, she managed to keep her mind off the walking for a second or two.

"I don't think anyone's here. Let's go back. My feet hurt" Complained one red-eyed boy. "Oh God, Ruby! Get over it!"The brunette next to him snapped. "You've been complaining the whole time!" She continued. Platina couldn't help but feel a little weak herself. She noticed the oldest of the group, Red, was walking farther and farther ahead of the group- possibly to avoid listening to Ruby and Sapphire's tsundere routine. "Well, maybe he has a point. All of this walking is tired, and if someone was here they would have heard us by now" She defended the feminine boy.

"Oh, so she can talk!" The golden-eyed boy mocked. She had to admit, this is the first time she spoke since they left the first floor. They must be on the tenth by now. "Err.. What's your name again?" He asked. Platina starred at the boy with a sarcastic expression. "You can just call me the Lady Berlitz."

"Lady? What, too good to give us your name?"

"Precisely."

At the moment, both Ruby and Sapphire were too swept up in their typical bickering to notice what was going on around them. Suddenly Red turned around and starred at the rest of the group. Gold looked back at his senior. "Red, man, that expression's scarring me." Red signaled for his juniors to be quiet. "Do you guys hear anything?" Gold and PLatina looked concerned. "N-No…" Gold replied.

Red looked around for a moment or two. "Okay. Gold, Platina – you two go check that room over there just in case." Platina didn't enjoy being ordered to do anything with this Gold fellow. "It's probably just a Ratata.." She scoffed to herself. Regardless, she followed the spiky-haired boy into the creepy room on the left.

Dust engulfed the dark room. Walking around the room, Platina covered her nose and mouth with a handkerchief to avoid sneezing and coughing constantly. She could barely see anything within the lightless area. Her heart seemed to race as she saw a dark figure in front of her. "G-Gold..? Is that you?" She called out to a silhouette in front of her. She almost jumped as a hand crept onto her shoulder. "Yep! What's wrong princess, scared without me to protect you?" Gold teased, much to her annoyance. "Believe me, I'm in much more danger with you rather than without you." She managed to state calmly as she smacked his hand away. "Now let's get out of this room. All this dust is making me sick." She walked towards the door and place her hand on the dusty door knob. "Commoner! Did you close the door? That's stupid! It might not…." Before she could finish her sentence, the old door knob fell off the door and rolled on the ground. Platina's heart sank.

Gold chuckled. "Oh, the princess broke the door. That's no problem. EXPLOTA-"Platina tackled him to the ground. With her hand pressed firmly over his mouth, she stuttered out "You idiot! This house is so old, if you destroy the door with you pokemon like that, the floor would probably break!" Gold gasped for air as she took her hand off his face. "Geez, lady! What'd ya do that for!?" He gasped between words. "Not very lady-like, princess.." He continued.

Platina started pounding against the door. "R-Red! Ruby! Sapphire! Can you hear me?" She heard a surprised make voice call back. "Lady? That you? I heard a lot of … er.. tackling.. What are you two doing in there!? Did you find a thief?" That must have been Red. She sighed. "Red, the door's locked from the inside. We can't get out. I think it's too risky to bust it down." She confessed, letting her desperation show in her voice. "Uh, okay. From the inside?" He asked. There was a pause. "Just wait a second, you two!"

From the other side of the door, Platina heard Red speaking with Ruby and Sapphire. She could hear much, but a few phrases stood out. "Key?"

"Saw… some… by the door?"

"get it"

"Wait here" It sounded like Red ran off, leaving Ruby and Sapphire to wait by the door.

Platina looked across the room to see the reason for this mess she was in. He was leaning against the wall with his hand behind his head and his hat tipped over his eyes. His explotaro provided an excellent light source. She sighed in exasperation as she leaned against the door and slid to the ground. Elbow on top of her thigh, she placed her head on her hand. She starred viciously at the boy sitting across the room. The reason she was stuck in the horridly dusty room. That... that… _thing_. A few minutes of silence passed.

"So... Sinnoh, Huh?"

"P-Pardon!?" Platina seemed surprised. She'd assumed Gold had fallen asleep.

"You're from Sinnoh, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh. … Is it a nice place?"

"Quiet commoner."

Gold faced her with an insulted look she could see clearly, even from ten feet away. "Well, [s]sorry[/i] your majesty." He scoffed. Platina kept her blank expression. "It's your fault we're stuck. I'm tired and don't feel like having a conversation with a scoundrel such as yourself."

He lifted the hat from his face and sat up. "Why do you have such a problem with me?" He asked. "I don't like your attitude" She responded frankly. Platina felt increasingly awkward by Gold's staring.

"W-What?" She finally stammered out.

"You know, you'd be really cute if you weren't so up-tight."

Platina flushed with a combination of embarrassment and annoyance. "Well, excuse me! Aren't you quite the charmer?!" She barked sarcastically.

"Yes, I am."

-0-0-0-

"Red and the others have been gone for so long. Do you think Re-… the others are alright?" The ever caring Yellow asked as she placed her mug on the old coffee table. Thunder crackled outside. The eight remaining teenagers were gathered around a table as they waited out the storm. Blue sipped her hot chocolate. "Don't worry Yellow."

"It's Red. He gets himself in trouble a lot, but in the end it all works out." Green continued. Yellow seemed a little calmer. Silver interrupted. "It's not Red I'm worried about. … Gold's with them. " The group went silent for a moment. Crystal shook at the thought of Gold's antics. "You know… H-he has a point." She stammered. The silence showed the rest of the group agreed.

Dia placed his hot chocolate on the table and stood up. "I SAY… we stay here and finish the snacks I prepared". This earned him a smack at the back of his head from Pearl. "What kind of suggestion was that!?"

… In the end, they just followed Dia's advice.

-0-0-0-

From the other side of the door, she could hear Ruby and Sapphire's secretly flirtatious bickering. The atmosphere was obviously a lot worse between her and Gold. Unexpectedly, Platina heard a crash within the room above them. Platina immediately stood up and looked up at the ceiling. Hearing tiny feet run across the floor above, she moved to the center of the room-directly underneath a small hole in the ceiling. Gold, still sitting against the wall, looked up with the same concern. Could this be what Red was hearing earlier?

Gold saw a purple flash fall from the ceiling.

"eh? Eh!? Ahhh!"

Gold immediately averted his gaze to Platina, who stood in the middle of the room terrified with a bulge traveling through her shirt. He was pretty surprised to see her panicking like this. Lady Berlitz was completely pale as she attempted to grab whatever was in her shirt. Gold could only stare with a perverted smile. "U-Uh... You want some help?" Platina just starred at him for a moment.

"N-No! Don't touch me! Stay ba-…Crap! My hair!" She stuttered as the thing used her hair to crawl out of Platina's shirt and into her hat. Slightly amazed by the Lady's current state of panic, he got up and walked over to her. "Here, just stay still" He grabbed the unfortunate Lady's shoulder.

"I thought I told you not to touch me." She complained, but didn't bother to push him away. She felt him pull off her hat. Suddenly, she noticed how close they were. This idiot had caused her quite a lot of trouble and aggravation, but she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by the situation. Fighting back a blush, she somehow felt…

"Oh, Would you look at that! It was a just a Rattata." Gold exclaimed, smiling. Platina shook her head to id herself of those embarrassing thoughts. He took his hand off of Lady berlitz and grabbed the small furry creature. He wore his typical stupid grin as he held the rat pokemon by it's tail. "You're kind of annoying little guy…" He taunted. Platina took several steps back. "Th-Thank..."

"Y-OUCH!" Gold exclaimed as he dropped the rat on the floor. Platina starred blankly at Gold as the Rattata scurried away. He had his hands over his face and looked quite angry. "The damn thing bit my nose!" He ranted.

"Pfft.. It .. your nose.." Platina tried desperately to form a complete sentence while holding back giggles. Gold stopped his blind rage and looked at her. She started giggling uncontrollably, becoming less restrained every second. Eventually the mature young Lady was holding her sides and bursting with laughter. The young man was slightly amazed at her sadistic sense of humor, but even more so by her laughter. She wiped away tears while trying to regain her composure. Gold suddenly had a smug little grin on his face.

"You know…" He began.

_Ker-chunk!_ After what felt like hours, Red opened the door behind them. He had his typical smile on his face. "I found a key! You guys okay?" He asked. Ruby stood behind them holding said key, and Sapphire shared the same clueless smile as Red. Platina turned her head around and turned scarlet for reason's she couldn't explained. "Oh, you.. thankyou." She showed her gratitude calmly.

Gold walked up to Red with his hands behind his head. "Man, Red, I was wondering if you'd ever show up." He turned around an winked at Platina. "Let's go, Berlitz."

She responded with a pout. "Don't address me so casually." Trying to keep her cool, she couldn't help but smile to herself as soon as they turned around. After all, ever girl loves a bad boy.

Fin.


End file.
